User blog:Imma Rusher/Girls Can't Dance
Okay, so this story is about how Jessie's sister, Alison came to move in with Jessie and ends up having Luke Ross falling for her. Alison is the girl version of Luke, only with a smarter brain and better grades. Well, here it goes :) Ally's POV I jump out of the cab almost the second it stops and grin. I just moved to New York City from Texas. I have been excited about coming for days, although it was hard to say goodbye to my parents. I'm moving in with my older sister, Jessie, and have been freaking out about it. I haven't talked to her since she moved to New York and am happy to see her. I pull my bags out of the trunk and pull it onto the sidewalk. A lot of people would say that 14 is too young to move away, but Jesse and I have been moving since we were little.(Author's Note: this is taking place two years after Jesse moved to New York.) Our dad's in the military so it's sort of a given, though. Inside the apartment building, a guy around my sister's age greets me, "Hey! You must be Jessie's sister! Alison, right? I'm Tony," he grins and I smile back. "Hi there! I've heard about you! And yeah, I'm Alison. Butt just cal me Ally. By the way, is Jesse home right now?" Tony shakes his head. "She and the kids are out. They'll be back in a little while," he replies. I stare at him for a second, confused. "Kids?" I ask, "It's been two years and she's already gotten pregnant?" Tony laughs. "Aww no. Jessie's a nanny for the Ross family. They have four kids," he says, wiping tears away. I giggle. "That makes more sense. When do you think they'll be back?" Tony points behind me and I spin around. My sister is walking through the door, scolding some kids with her. "Now Luke," I hear her, "You and Emma need to stop fighting, and Zuri, why did you tell Ravi that if he went in the duck pond, he would grow five inches?" The little girl, around 8, shrugged her shoulders. "Jesse!" I cry, letting my suitcase drop and running over to her. She turns around and gasps, smiling. "Ally!" she yells, running over, "I've missed you so much!" I hug her tightly. When I pull away we're both smiling. "So I hear you're a nanny," I say, grinning. She nods and takes me over to the children she was with. "Al, this is Ravi, Zuri, Emma, and Luke," she says indicating to each person, "Guys, this is my sister Alison.," I grin at each of them. But my eyes caught Luke, a boy around my age, with big brown eyes, and a lot of freckles. "I love your shoes," a girl whom I think is Emma said. "Thanks. I love your dress," "It's vintage," "Ah.. It never gets old," "Well, you wanna go to my room and see my whole collection?" "If you let me show mine," "Jessie, can I borrow you sister?" Jessie turns to us, smiling, as I've already made a new friend. "Yeah, but make sure you guys come down by dinner. Bertram's granny sent us her homemade apple pie. I hope he wouldn't pig it out before dinner," We all chuckled with her last sentence even though I have no idea who Bertram is. Luke's POV Alison Prescott? I think I have fallen in love for the first time. She's so awesome! Pretty, cute, stylish, smart, friendly, not forgetting she's a prank lover! She is so me! Well, subtract that smart part. "I still remember the time she put apple horse in my boots," "Apple horse?" Emma asked. "You know, horse's droppings," Allison stated, laughing some more. We all chat and talk and laugh that night while having the home made apple pie (I'm surprised Bertram didn't even nibbled on it). After dinner, Emma helps Zuri to pick out her outfit for tomorrow, Jessie helps Bertram clean the dishes, and Ravi went straight upstairs to feed Mr. Kipling. We didn't allow him to have dinner with us anymore considering what happen when we gave him the wrong medicine in the kitchen -he releases his 'chemical gas' which polluted the kitchen air for three hours. I decided it's time to talk with Alison in private. Well, to know her better -yeah right. "Hey um, Ali. I just-" I was speechless. Well, what did he see? What makes Luke speechless? It's gonna be legen.. wait for it, dary! LEGENDARY! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts